User talk:Avatar Kuzon
/Archive 1 First. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:31, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Also, I like making all same profession builds too :). But whenever I do it, they get trashed and deleted :(. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:33, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Well lol, my guild is dedicated to making all profession builds. They are on our GoE forums as well. :P Avatar Kuzon 20:53, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Hi, I like what you're doing, can I have your IGN, got a few questions and suggestions for you? Greets,Alleskapot : "Dragoon of Infinity", pm me anytime. Avatar Kuzon 12:31, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :: Although, i'm currently banned. I'll be unbanned this saturday :( Avatar Kuzon 15:12, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ever thought of 'all campaing' builds? such as 'Prophway'? Lt Death 13:02, 15 May 2008 (EDT) hi ^^, i take part in the discussion 'bout the ele / me build: solo ids farmer. my ign is "thorn steinfaust". i tried the build and it's wonderful ;-) but only in nm. if there is any way or variation for hm, could you pls tell or show me ? this would be very nice ^^. ty and cu ;) :Hi I made a necroway. pls take a look.Borotvalt 05:07, 26 June 2008 (EDT) QQ Necromancer You can't really kill yourself with it. You'll just get to 1hp. You need Dark Aura to kill yourself. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:48, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Errrr yeah you can, use it 4 times = dead. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:07, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::IMPOSSIBLE! O.o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:17, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Not really, go to bed wow. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:31, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Awaken the blood in that bar and you'll have it done with 2 sacs, owow! Brandnew. 05:15, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::1sec cast time, enough time to sac like.. 4 times. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 07:24, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::aftercast delay nub. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:09, 13 July 2008 (EDT) PvXwiki:Article Ownership Read it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:41, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ohai Didn't know you had a pvxwiki account. Quin Marino --->[[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 22:43, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Your IGN Hey there. I know that you've made a few 3 man teams for dungeons, and I was hoping you could run me through some (I would definitely pay, don't worry). If you dont mind 600/Smiting to the dungeon (I will pay extra if that's the case) because of the UA nerf, I would be happy to come along. I just ned your IGN if you're interested. 'ℓγssάή ѕяѕ вѕήѕ' 16:34, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Yea, sure. If you can catch me when I'm not busy, it's Avatar Kuzon. Avatar Kuzon 17:10, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Btw, on the subject of the build that we discussed in-game, please don't post it, I'd rather keep it private. 'ℓγssάή ѕяѕ вѕήѕ' 19:32, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Perfect prof=R/A ex=12+1+1 Shado=10 wild=8StrideDashHasteDodgeFormReturnNeutralityEscape/build All Survivors+vitae+sup vigor, +45/-2 or -20%cripple shield and +30 +5E sword, sprint around in RA and don't get caught, if you do you can still survive :D, maybe heart of shadow somewhere too. Commence QQage [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 22:14, 27 October 2008 (EDT) srs? Did you just go and WELL every single ranger bar with that standard template? 'McTai' 13:15, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :uhhhhh yea, problem? Avatar Kuzon 13:16, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::I don't mind it, but we might want to discuss it more in depth first. 'McTai' 13:17, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, there's a problem, you autistic shitter. 219.75.244.214 13:18, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :::NPA, kid. Avatar Kuzon 13:19, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::::Wow that was really uncalled for, mr anon IP. 'McTai' 13:20, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Are you really silly enough to break PvX:1RV in a revert war with an admin? ^. Discuss the WELL tag on the talk page. You are also the author so shouldn't be removing WELL tags on that build at all. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 21:07, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :lol Avatar Kuzon 21:10, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::No, but you are silly enough to sock with accounts marked as yours and sock vote on one of your builds. I'm going to say pz out for a month. Feel free to appeal. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:31, 4 November 2008 (EST) 1v1 I love how your user page has a link to builds that "Pwn Scrubs in 1v1" when 1v1 is a scrubby thing...it proves nothing. I like your QQ RA builds though. 71.255.227.121 17:31, 20 November 2008 (EST) Dont Be such a tard... spamming on some1's page is uncalled for. →'J.J. berks ''' 22:47, 6 December 2008 (EST) :And gets you banned. -- 23:17, 6 December 2008 (EST) Hey Ok, you said you knew stuff about computers so can you check out my guru thread? Guru-->Technicians Corner-->Hardware-->Computer Wont Start. Thats my thread explaining the problem. I've Already looked some junk up online, but I can't understand what it's telling me to do. Pretty sure the problem is the error codes; PXE-E53 and PXE-E61 Life 19:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I've experienced a similar problem to this. It's most likely a bad connection with one of the major devices in the computer itself. May I suggest opening it up and check to see if everything is connected where it should be, and bolted down properly. According to the NVIDIA boot error, the problem could be originating from the video card. Avatar Kuzon 21:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Just went through and pushed everything down. The computer isn't recognizing anything in the master drive, which I believe is where the HDD should be. The CD drive is in the slave drive. Got all this info off of the first loading screen. ::IDE Channel 0 Master: None ::IDE Channel 0 Slave: HP DVD Writer Life 21:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC)